


Dibujo al natural

by Ossicle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anatomy, Drawing, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Flirty-threatening games, M/M, Romance, Spanish Translation, touch issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ossicle/pseuds/Ossicle
Summary: Law practica dibujo anatómico con Kidd como modelo. Con los poderes de su fruta del diablo, Law puede meterse en el interior de Kidd.Kidd encuentra todo esto jodidamente romántico.TRADUCCIÓN POR: CerezaSPORIGINAL (INGLÉS): Life Drawing





	Dibujo al natural

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life Drawing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649663) by [Ossicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ossicle/pseuds/Ossicle). 



> Un fic tierno y romántico. Pero me gusta escribir sobre estos tíos con un trasfondo violento, por lo que os prevengo de antemano.
> 
> Ocurre en algún momento cercano al salto temporal.

 

Sentía unos ojos sobre él.

Kidd se despertó del tirón, totalmente despejado, mientras yacía despatarrado en su cama. Miró a su alrededor sin moverse y sintió un segundo latido de corazón en la habitación, lo suficientemente cercano como para que los tenues ecos de esos impulsos eléctricos chocaran en su piel como olas. Despacio y tranquilas. Simplemente observando, sin prepararse aún para atacar…

Le llevó un momento recordar que el otro latido de corazón supuestamente debería estar a su lado. No estaba acostumbrado a tener amantes que se mantuviesen despiertos toda la noche.

Sus ojos rojos se abrieron para encontrar otros de un profundo gris fijos en él.

-Qué coño estás mirando.

-A ti, idiota.

El enorme pelirrojo despatarrado resopló hoscamente tras la respuesta y giró la cabeza, devolviendo la mirada con somnolienta amenaza.

Law sonrió. Se encontraba sentado de lado en una de las pesadas butacas talladas de los aposentos de Kidd, envuelto de forma holgada en una sábana y atareado realizando bocetos en un amplio libro. Su mirada saltaba de la página a Kidd y volvía a ella.

Kidd le pinchó:

\- ¿Ves algo que quieras, Trafalgar? Ven hasta aquí y cógelo.- Sus miembros seguían laxos y flácidos desde que habían follado hacía un par de horas, pero Kidd podría soportar una segunda ronda. Sobre todo con las afiladas y evaluadoras miradas que Law le estaba lanzando en esos momentos. - Vamos, ven p’acá.

-Más tarde. Vuelve a dormirte, Eustass-ya- el bolígrafo se balanceó.

-No me da la gana. ¿Qué haces levantado aún?

-Sólo pasando el rato hasta que mi cerebro decida dejarme dormir.- Otra vez esa desgracia de insomnio de Law.

-Un buen polvo es lo que necesitas para eso. Déjame hacerte lo de ahogarte y estarás fuera de juego en un  _ bam _ \- ofreció Kidd generosamente.

-Jeje. Gracias, pero la deprivación de oxígeno no es el tipo de ayuda que necesito para conciliar el sueño.

-Tú te lo pierdes.

Kidd se acurrucó en su refugio de almohadas satinadas con un suspiro. Para ser un infame y brutal capitán pirata, esas pequeñas extravagancias le encantaban. Toda la habitación estaba envuelta en trozos de horribles contrastes entre tela y pieles, junto a extraños y brillantes objetos afilados. Caprichos de asaltos pasados de una urraca maniática.

-Nah, así no.- Law volvió a cruzar sus largas piernas sobre el brazo del sillón. bien acolchado por unas pieles de manchas.- Vuelve a ponerte como estabas hace un segundo.

-¿Estás…? Espera, ¿estás tomando apuntes sobre mi? ¿Escribiendo una oda a la pecaminosa curva de mi perfecto culo?

-Algo así. Estoy añadiendo mis propios diagramas anatómicos a este manual médico. Es mi favorito con respecto a material de referencia, pero las ilustraciones son escasas y un poco mierdas; es como si nunca hubieran diseccionado a nadie.

-Genial. Añade un diagrama de  _ esto _ \- Kidd levantó una pierna.

-Ja. No estoy ni cerca de la sección de anormalidades genitales, pero te buscaré cuando llegue. Ponte de lado otra vez, estaba haciendo la musculatura superior del tronco.

-Ohhh, sí, tengo montones de eso- accedió Kidd.

La lámpara parpadeaba tenuemente detrás de Law. Kidd podía verle a él y a su libro iluminados suavemente, los pequeños vellos de sus delgados pero musculosos hombros radiantes como una aureola, teñida de azul pálido.

Espera, ¿azul?

-¿Tienes activado un Room?

-Sí, así puedo escanear por dentro y ver la verdadera anatomía.

-Huh, qué útil. Así no tienes que diseccionar a nadie.

-Ya, pero es más sencillo verlo todo si abres físicamente a una persona. Así puedes aislar las estructuras por individual. -Law miró de reojo por encima del libro:- Y es más divertido hacerlo de la manera tradicional, ejé…

Kidd soltó una risa baja. Sabía que Law no estaba bromeando en absoluto. Se imaginó despertando una noche como esa, encontrando partes de su cuerpo delicadamente extendidas y abiertas, con el médico de pelo oscuro dibujando con la misma expresión de ese momento. Si Law usaba su fruta del diablo podría hacérselo sin dolor ni sangre, incluso sin despertarle. Kidd le había visto rebanar cabezas de sus cuerpos dentro de esa esfera azul, con ambas partes corporales funcionando perfectamente como si siguieran siendo una. Aunque él mismo nunca había sido sujeto de ese espeluznante poder.

O al menos, no creía haberlo sido.

Law se desembarazó de la silla y de la manta, yendo a juntarse con él en la cama. Kidd fue recompensado brevemente con unas vistas íntegras de su flexible figura. La obra de arte en la que había convertido el cuerpo de Law empezaba a mostrar pequeños moratones alrededor de sus muslos, así como marcas de dientes en los tatuajes del pecho y sobre el cuello.

Los largos miembros se doblaron a su lado.

-Mantente ahí, ahora quiero hacer los músculos del cuello.

-Deja que vea eso primero.

-No seas baboso- se quejó Law, pero le enseñó el libro.

-Hostia puta- Kidd pasó las páginas de estudio de su espalda, hombros y manos.- Así que así es como me veo sin piel, eh.

Había esperado ver más… sí, más piel.

-Ya te he dicho que estaba dibujando los músculos.

-Y mis huesos, y todo.

-Sí, también tienes una buena estructura ósea. Con extraños callos donde las roturas no se curaron bien.

-¿Puedes ver todo eso?

-Sí, claro. Como he dicho, puedo escanear todo el interior en cualquier nivel. Aunque ayuda saber previamente la forma de lo que estoy buscando.

Había algo en los dibujos que era muy de  _ Law _ . Las líneas tan precisas y puntiagudas, un tanto impacientes. Un poco obsesivas y sobrecargadas en ciertos detalles, como el hueco entre sus clavículas y el nudoso bulto de su dedo índice, roto al menos en dos ocasiones. Los numerosos estudios sobre hojas sueltas de papel demostraban que Law había estado intentando que esas partes en concreto salieran bien.

Fue cuando Kidd se dio cuenta de que esos no eran sólo estudios anatómicos usándole como modelo: sino que eran  _ él _ .

Había anotaciones amontonadas alrededor de los estudios de práctica, pero Law cogió de vuelta el libro antes de que Kidd pudiera leerlas apropiadamente.

-Trafalgar, ahí pone que tengo como 8,2 litros de sangre en mi cuerpo.

-Da igual, es sólo un dato interesante. Tienes un montón de sangre.

Kidd echó otro vistazo mientras Law le mantenía a raya:

-Y que tengo una fuerza de agarre de 68 kilos en mi mano derecha.

-Por lo menos. No es algo que pueda ver; eso lo he sacado de, eh, mi experiencia.

Kidd se recostó con las manos enlazadas detrás de su cabeza para mirar a Law:

-Alguien podría malinterpretar esto como algún tipo perfil de objetivo- Porque eso era exactamente: un mapa detallado de los puntos fuertes y débiles de Kidd.

-Hala, tu presión sanguínea se ha disparado -Law sonrió mostrando más dientes de lo habitual y se apoyó para colocarse sobre él.

-Ahora sí que estás pavoneándote- se quejó Kidd.

-¿Te molesta que haga esto?

Eso no era exactamente el sentimiento que se estaba expandiendo en su interior, no. O en cualquier caso, no por completo. Kidd únicamente hizo crujir su cuello, estirándolo en beneficio de Law, y levantó una ceja.

-¿Así que quieres algo de acción con el cuello? Es todo tuyo.

A Law pareció gustarle cómo sonaba eso. Alejó la cabeza de Kidd y la levantó con una ligera presión de sus dedos para que su oreja y cuello estuviesen expuestos ante él.

Kidd observó su sombra parpadeante sobre la pared contraria y escuchó cómo el bolígrafo arañaba sobre la superficie del papel. El ondulado campo magnético del corazón de Law estaba muy cerca ahora, afectándole. Su propia sangre palpitaba en sus oídos, sus sentidos en máxima alerta al deber mantenerse en esa posición vulnerable.

Podía ser jodidamente paciente. A veces. Bueno… sólo si tenía toda la atención de Law focalizada en él como en ese momento, se mantendría así para siempre. Podía sentir esos profundos ojos sobre él como una caricia. Sus propios ojos comenzaron a girar hacia atrás...

Dio un pequeño brinco cuando Law le tocó, empujándole de nuevo a su posición. Y después unos dedos trazaron el montículo tras su oreja.

-Esternocleidomastoideo- dijo Law para sí.- Músculo elevador de la escápula…-la mano se desplazó hasta su clavícula y se posó allí con suavidad, con el pulgar trazando pequeños círculos.

Era muy relajante. Y  _ extraño _ . Raro para el reservado médico ser tan íntimo de repente. Incluso cuando estaban follando, las caricias se parecían más a forcejeos, con las manos presionando en contra y buscando al otro. Kidd era bruto incluso sin proponérselo, pero era Law quien parecía vacilar con cada contacto que no se asemejase a una pelea. O a un cuidado médico. Cosas que fueran estructuradas. Se había opuesto suficientes veces -de forma vehemente- a ser “manoseado” y “acariciado como un perrito faldero ”. Como si una caricia pudiera hacerle más daño que un trato brutal que le ocasionase moratones.

Era muy reservado. Lo cual hacía a Kidd más ávido.

-Estás empalmado, por si no lo sabes- Law exhaló sobre el cuello del otro.

-Sí, estoy al corriente.

-Je.

Los dedos tatuados se deslizaron por el costado de Kidd hasta las apretadas franjas alrededor de sus costillas (“ _ Serrato anterior _ …”) y pellizcando los pezones en su camino. Kidd se encontró arqueándose desesperadamente contra esa mano.

-Ah, joder, Trafalgar…

-Mmm- respondió Law, distraído. O pretendiendo estarlo. Siguió un tramo particular de músculos, que bajaba por el poderoso muslo de Kidd, con su pulgar:

-Sartorio. Gracilis.

- _ Pene _ .

-No, eso no es un músculo, Eustass-ya.

-Oh por el amor de DIOS.

Law  hizo un sonido que probablemente era una risa ahogada:

-Estate quieto. Estoy haciendo estudios anatómicos.

-Ah, con que eso es lo que estamos haciendo.

-Obviamente.

-Y, ¿dónde está el libro?.

-Está…-Law buscó a su alrededor durante un minuto:- en el suelo.

Kidd se cubrió la cara con las manos y se echó a reír. Law suspiró dramáticamente.

-Bueno. Supongo que tengo que empezar desde arriba de nuevo.

 

* * *

 

Law podía ser todo un cabrón agresivo cuando estaba arriba. Pero esta vez mantuvo el trato lento y enfocado que estaba volviendo jodidamente loco a Kidd.

-Voy a acabar dándole la puta vuelta a esto y metértela hasta el fondo si te lleva más tiempo- gruñó Kidd desde debajo de su brazo,cruzado por delante de su cara.

Era lo más cerca que Kidd podía estar de pedirlo. Allí estaba, expuesto, muy abierto y preparado, con el corazón contrayéndose y relajándose. Necesitando que le follasen, tener manos sobre él, dentro de él, lo que fuera. Todo a la vez.

-Nah, no lo harás -rebatió Law con suficiencia.

-J-joder- fue todo lo que Kidd pudo decir cuando un tercer dedo se dobló dentro de su lubricado agujero. Su cuerpo se tensó y sacudió antes de ceder abriéndose más.

Para cuando Law quiso follarle, a Kidd casi le había estallado una puta vena.

Law empujó despacio, muy despacio, hasta que estuvieron apretados entre sí lo máximo que podrían estar, con sus calientes respiraciones sobre la cara del otro.

-Mierda, Tr-ahh…

-Eustass-ya…

Estaba harto de tanta mierda de lentitud. Kidd era un cúmulo de necesidad bajo él y, francamente, él estaba incluso más ansioso. Sacó casi todo su miembro sólo para meterlo de golpe y el apretado cuerpo se sacudió a su alrededor.

-Ah, joder, sí...

Law acomodó su peso sobre sus brazos, apretando las caderas de Kidd contra la cama. Veía el nudo de músculos por debajo de él en cada impacto, en los cuales Kidd se esforzaba por bajar a encontrarle. Veía a través de su piel tan pálida que casi era translúcida, brillante y vibrante.

Kidd seguía sin estar completamente seguro de lo que significaba esa mirada. Estaba perdiendo su habitual compostura, mostrando sus labios abiertos y respiración irregular, hambriento de deseo y a punto de llegar.

Levantó una comisura de su boca, burlón:

-¿Qué coño --ah-- estás mirando?

Law no contestó durante un momento. Por debajo de la piel de Kidd había como… capas de lazos rojos, envolviéndole. Los lazos se empujaban y tensaban entre sí cada vez que Kidd se movía (cuando Law se movía en su interior), como si algo dentro de él estuviera intentando estallar. Por debajo de ellos, las costillas se curvaban -los dedos de Law  estaban celosos de esa cercanía. Había también unas membranas húmedas pegadas entre sí. Y, por debajo de ellas…

-Tu corazón. Es…

Sus cuerpos chocaron, perlados de sudor. Más duro.  _ Más _ . Law podía ver, oír el corazón de Kidd latiendo más rápido mientras seguía su ritmo. Dios, podía sentirlo en sus palmas. En su  _ polla _ . Latiendo tan fuerte que retumbaba en sus oídos, ahogando el suyo propio.

-...Jodidamente perfecto. Es perfecto.

Kidd rió sin aliento. Su corazón. Pero qué  _ hostias _ .

-¿Quieres poner tus manos sobre él, también?

Law quería.

Quería agarrarlo, sentirlo vibrar, hacerlo  _ reventar _ …

_ ¿...Y qué si lo hiciera? _ , pensó. Se frenó un poco, pensando, y alargó una mano hasta el esternón de Kidd.  _ No se trataría de incapacitarle por desmembramiento, sino cortar una parte del todo, una parte vital… _

Kidd observó a los reflexivos ojos y le dio un rápido golpe de ánimo con su talón.

-Tendrás que conseguirlo de la forma tradicional, jajajaja…

-Ja.- Law se sacudió de su estado distraído. Eligió una velocidad que era aún más lenta que la de antes, aunque no menos discordante.- ¿Te refieres…a que debería cortejarte o a que debería abrirte en canal?

-Cualquiera de las dos…  _ ah _ … Pero primero tendrás que follarme- Kidd guió la mano tatuada por debajo de su pecho hasta su polla empapada y Law aceptó, por fin.

Follaron con las frentes apretadas la una contra la otra y escurriéndose sobre la piel húmeda del sudor. Kidd pensó en Law hundiendo sus manos contra su pecho y se corrió viendo estrellas dando vueltas a su alrededor como si se las hubieran sacado a hostias desde su interior, con las piernas apretadas sobre el otro. Su piel retumbaba con el eco de las manos y los latidos de su corazón.

 

* * *

 

Kidd pasó los últimos pocos bocetos con una agitación indescriptible en su estómago.

-Estas mierdas no las verás en ningún otro libro de texto.

-Mmm -Law se permitió estrujarse contra Kidd levemente mientras se tumbaban, con el sudor secándose bajo el aire frío. Estaba de un puto buen humor, casi mareado.

-Me veo condenadamente bien sin piel, me atrevería a decir.

-Heh. Y con ella. Puedes ver la muesca yugular perfectamente incluso bajo la piel, es genial. Me encanta todo eso. Ese área.

Kidd se atragantó un poco pero Law pareció no darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Y eso no es ni siquiera lo que habrá querido decir, se dijo Kidd.

Pero todo ese rollo _ era _ lo mismo que una confesión, al menos todo lo lejos que había llegado Law. Los dibujos, vagamente amenazadores como eran, traicionaban una preocupación personal sobre los mejores atributos de Kidd. Puede que incluso admiración. Definitivamente se trataba de posesividad. Necesidad.

-Quiero hacerlo contigo también.

Law sonrió.

-¿Ya?

-No me refiero a eso, idiota. Dibujarte.

-No sabía que supieras dibujar.

-Bueno, abocetar. Sé hacer borradores… sólo lo básico. Sobre todo para temas de ingeniería naval.

-¡Ah, genial!- Law brincó para ir a por más papel limpio del suelo, junto a la silla.- ¿Cómo se hace para abocetar cosas así? ¿No necesitas el coso ese triangular? ¿Compases, etcétera?

-Quizás. De momento voy a hacer sólo un contorno.

Law parecía estar de acuerdo con todo este asunto:

-Píntame como una de tus máquinas, Eustass-ya -se acomodó dramáticamente cruzado sobre la cama y Kidd le dio un empujón con una sonrisa.-Bueno, dime cómo quieres que me ponga.

Kidd sopesó la pregunta durante un momento.

-Da igual -se encogió de hombros-, no sé cómo dibujar algo con vida… que tenga perspectiva, cosas así. Va a ser algo un poco esquemático. Sólo necesito poner unos detalles y algunos números.

-¿Algo así como instrucciones? ¿Cómo construir un Trafalgar?

-Exacto, así puedo hacerme otro si éste se rompe- ese comentario hizo que se riera.- Vale, túmbate relajado y deja que te mida.

-¿Con qué instrumentos de medida?

-Lo haré a ojo- insistió Kidd.

Esto pasó a significar que iba a poner las manos encima de todo su cuerpo, cosa con la que Law parecía estar de acuerdo. Se tensó y dudó, pero se mantuvo quieto dejando que Kidd explorara sus dimensiones y proporciones. Las páginas se llenaron de proporciones y vectores de movimiento. Las cosas se torcieron de nuevo cuando Kidd estaba probando el arco de rotación de sus brazos y repentinamente pasó a situarse detrás de Law, sin perder el fuerte agarre en sus brazos mientras comenzaba a follarle salvajemente. Esas manos tan suaves y blanquecinas podían transformarse en destructivas de forma muy rápida.

Al final, llegó a la conclusión de que Law  _ podía _ llegar a correrse placenteramente aunque sus brazos estuvieran estirados a la fuerza por detrás de su espalda. De hecho, en la práctica había sido increíble.

Más tarde, cuando ambos estaban de nuevo tumbados el uno junto al otro y la respiración de Law estaba alargándose debido al sueño, Kidd se atrevió a probar a darle otra caricia suave. Sin pretender esta vez objetivos funcionales -como volver a ponerle duro-: sólo por capricho. Pasó una mano sobre los tatuajes de los que había tomado nota cuidadosamente hacía un rato. Un enorme corazón en su pecho con una calavera sonriente parecida a la que tenía él en su bandera pirata. Corazones en sus hombros. Y las huellas dactilares de Kidd apareciendo en un tono morado oscuro sobre sus brazos.

Sesenta y ocho kilos de presión y Law no había hecho ni un ruido, pero con una leve caricia sobre sus marcas un silencioso  _ ah _ había salido de sus labios.

-¿De quién es el símbolo de ese tatuaje?

Law respondió un murmullo con los ojos cerrados:

-De alguien que murió. Hace mucho tiempo.

-De alguien…- repitió Kidd para sí, pero preguntó más.- ¿Te harás algún otro?

-Nah.- Su aliento se entrecortó ligeramente cuando Kidd trazó su mandíbula con los nudillos:

-Sólo...es que me gustan tus dibujos…

Se quedó dormido con los labios de Kidd contra la parte posterior de su oreja.

 

* * *

 

Un gran periódico enrollado y atado con cuerda llegó transportado por una gaviota cartera cuando Law ya había regresado a su submarino, algunos días después. Se lo llevó hacia su abarrotado camarote y desplegó el rollo en su cama. Dentro del mismo se encontraba un dibujo técnico en formato grande.

Había tres bocetos vagos de Law: de frente, de espaldas y de lado. Todos marcados fuertemente en lápiz azul, rodeados por arcos y líneas tanto te puntos como continuas, indicando medidas y ángulos de movimiento. El interior de los bocetos estaba vacío excepto por representaciones perfectas a escala de sus tatuajes.

Leyendo las etiquetas garabateadas sobre los múltiples arcos, Law encontró la envergadura de su brazo, el alcance exacto de su espada y una alarmante y precisa deducción del rango de alcance de su Room.

Law también notó que las medidas no estaban señaladas en unidades estándar sino según el alcance de unas manos grandes- las de Kidd. Aparentemente, Law era 7,6 manos de alto (“7,5 porque vas jodidamente encorvado”, ponía en la nota). Sus caderas tenían 3,7 manos de contorno. Y sólo una mano y media de las de Kidd hacían falta para el contorno de su cuello.

Volteó la hoja. El dorso estaba vacío excepto por el contorno trazado de la mano extendida de Kidd, con la distancia desde su pulgar hasta el meñique marcada. La clave de la medición. El dedo índice incluso tenía ese conocido recodo puntiagudo…

Law posó su propia mano sobre el boceto, de manera ausente. Su corazón palpitó un poco y la quitó de ahí, siendo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Idiota- murmuró para sí mismo.

Pero dejó el rollo sobre su escritorio, al lado de su dibujo final de Kidd; despatarrado, con los músculos del pecho expandidos hacia atrás como pétalos y la caja torácica abierta de par en par. El corazón expuesto: fuerte, delicado y vital. Mirando hacia Law con una sonrisa secreta.

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias querida Cereza por esta traducción! A mis lectores: siéntase libre de comentar cualquiera de mis fics en inglés o español. Sólo estoy aprendiendo español y me gusta practicar ♥ Enséñame más malas palabras ♥♥  
> -Ossicle


End file.
